Category talk:Monarchs of Italy
In reviewing this category, I realized we have enough to create a "Monarchs of Sicily" subcat: Ferdinand II of Aragon, Philip II of Spain, Philip III of Spain, and Charles III of Spain. Should we create this subcat, and leave the fellows who actually ruled the whole peninsula in their own category, or should we just keep it broad as we have already? TR 06:52, July 11, 2010 (UTC) :That might bear too close a resemblance to oft-rejected ideas like "Senators from Massachusetts," and should be rejected for consistency's sake. It's a tempting idea, though. Turtle Fan 13:41, July 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, well. Maybe if HT gets around to Sicily story. TR 05:16, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :::"The Daemon" might qualify, but it won't help us any for these purposes. :::On a distantly related note, I don't know whether you care for Mario Puzo. If you do but haven't read The Sicilian, allow me to recommend it. It's quite excellent. Not as good as The Godfather, of course, but is anything, really? Turtle Fan 06:06, July 12, 2010 (UTC) I'm bringing the subcatting of Italian rulers by Kingdom, Duchy etc. Right now, this category is dominated by non-Italians. I think that extra bit of specificity might limit confusion. We have like three or four Dukes of Milan, and at least as many Kings of Sicily and Naples. TR 19:38, January 21, 2011 (UTC) :So King of Naples for Charles V, Ferdinand II, the two Philips, and now Bloody Mary; Duke of Milan for--whom? The only one I see is Sforza; and of course we've already discussed importing the Popes. Then Napoleon, Victor Emmanuel, and Umberto stay here. ::The two Philips again. It wasn't their most prominent title, but Charles got it for Philip II. TR 23:34, January 21, 2011 (UTC) :::A few French kings, also, I believe. I don't know whether any of our French kings would qualify, though. Turtle Fan 01:39, January 22, 2011 (UTC) :I guess my question is what we would do if we found ourselves with a Doge of Venice or Genoa. We could cross that bridge when we come to it, I guess. Turtle Fan 23:13, January 21, 2011 (UTC) ::That's how we always handle issues around here. TR 23:34, January 21, 2011 (UTC) :::Sometimes we try to anticipate. But, while the Italian Renaissance is usually fairly good fodder for historical fiction writers, if I were trying to anticipate here I'd anticipate HT not going in that direction. Turtle Fan 01:39, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Reorganization So I did go ahead and split up the category for a couple of reasons. First, this parallels the British and Spanish monarchs reorganization. Second, the short story, "Logan’s Law", is not the most "useful story for our project, but it will generate an article on Manfred of Sicily, giving us an "anchor" for that category. TR (talk) 16:24, August 27, 2015 (UTC) Time to split? So, there won't be a "Grand Dukes of Italy" category or some such coming out of TDE. However, with two grand dukes, Umberto III and Victor Emanuel III having his moment in ItB, I think we can split into OTL and FW/ATL cats. TR (talk) 17:07, September 28, 2018 (UTC) *Bump* TR (talk) 00:18, October 27, 2018 (UTC) :The split seems justified now. The Grand Dukes do seem to be equivalent to Kings. ML4E (talk) 17:02, October 27, 2018 (UTC) ::I also think a split is justified. Turtle Fan (talk) 20:48, October 28, 2018 (UTC)